


Exaggerated Assets

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaggerated Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 155

While they worked on the Tesseract, the two lab techs chatted. As usual, their talk turned to men.

"I like the strong silent type," the woman said.

"You mean Barton?" her male colleague asked. "I don't think he swings my way, but a man can dream."

The woman laughed. "I bet he's hung like a horse."

Loki appeared over their shoulders, and followed their gaze. "No he's not," he said after a moment. "In those pants, believe me, I'd be able to tell."

The techs looked at him curiously; rather than explain how he knew, he turned and walked away.


End file.
